I Like You
by solaresque
Summary: 'At first, when I started noticing my attraction to him, I was about to completely push him out of my life because I didn't know if I was gay or not! Maybe I was bisexual, SO? I'M A FREE GODDAMN PERSON' SasuNaru, yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: It's dark. One day i will lose all my eyesight and become like Madara and have a cave filled with eyeballs. LOL. And oh dear, summer is almost ending and i have done _nothing_ but eat and sleep. Ugh, school starts on the 31st. ;A;

Disclaimuuur: I don't own any of the naruto characters. If i did, oh god, all the lemons.

BEGIN!

* * *

><p>I never really thought I could crush on that person. Like, you know what I mean? When you're thinking, ''Oh, I will <em>never <em>like that person.'' and you end up falling head over heels for them? Yeah. That's the situation I am in right now.

My name is Uzumaki Naruto! I love my ramen and my friends. I live in a small apartment on the outskirts of town with a wonderful view and I occasionally drink rotten milk. I am currently a Jonin and...

I like someone. I'm not sure if it's just a simple crush anymore. Maybe...I love that someone?..

But it's not just ANY someone! That someone...changed my life...I'm not sure if it's for the good or the bad, but they sure did change my life enough that I've spent the majority of my life thinking about them. Not just thinking, but fantasizing...trying to make them mine...and everything. Damn, I also freakin' hate that someone because I..._love _them so much. Ugh! I have unsure feelings! I hate this! Dammit!

The point is, I like-no, LOVE, someone. And that certain someone is the bastard Uchiha Sasuke.

I don't know, okay? At first, when I started noticing my attraction to him, I was about to completely push him out of my life because I didn't know if I was gay or not! Maybe I was bisexual, SO? I'M A FREE GODDAMN PERSON!

And when I saw Sakura-chan ask him out, that's when I snapped. I literally told Sasuke that Sakura-chan was just a 'lifeless whore who just wants to revive the Uchiha clan' and a bunch of mean stuff just so he wouldn't say yes. That was when the bastard questioned me...he asked me why I was so shocked, because he knew that I was over Sakura-chan. He even told me that he wasn't going to say yes anyway! Don't tell him this, but I actually thought that he was gay too, because he practically denies every girl who asks him out! But then again while he was staying at Otogakure, he told me about how men tried to have sex with him...So maybe he was...asexual?...

The bastard even asked me if I thought he liked me. I was utterly speechless. I couldn't say yes, because wouldn't that be considered as confessing your love to someone? And what if he took it the wrong way? So, I didn't say anything. He smacked me softly, ruffled my hair, said ''Dobe'' in that sickeningly sweet voice, and smiled his dazzling smile...oh god. I literally melted. I swear he could have seen a puddle form beneath his feet. And then the teme walks away! Like it's no big deal! I wanted to chase after him and force him to make love to me - but that wouldn't be love, that will be forced feelings, which will be worthless anyway-

Whoa! Wait, what? Oh gosh, no! See what he does to me? Whenever I talk about him, I start thinking all these weird things! I take that back! I take that part back, where I said he would make love to me! That was NOT part of my fantasies and I do not jerk off to him!

And I do NOT have a hard-on right now!

...Okay, I lied.

So what if that was part of my fantasies? So what, if I have repetitive dreams of him making sweet, hot, sexy love to me while I am moaning beneath him, while he thrusts his pretty penis inside me?

Did I just say his penis was pretty? ...What? I don't know if his penis is pretty or not! I mean, the last time I saw it was like...so long ago...and it was the cutest little thing ever! SHUT UP! I LOVE SASUKE, OKAY? EVERY LITTLE THING ABOUT HIM MAKES ME MELT, OKAY? DON'T HATE ME!

* * *

><p>So in an attempt to relieve myself because I've just confessed my love for Sasuke to you, I headed to Ichiraku to eat some calm-down ramen. And guess who was there? The teme himself. I didn't know I was going to run into him there, and because I was talking about my sexual fantasies, I still had a boner. And...HE KEPT STARING AT IT! IT WAS SO AWKWARD! I thought he was going to leave, but he just invited himself to sit with me and eat ramen too. The whole time, I saw him looking down at my slowly fading erection and he even placed his hand on my thigh! I'm telling you, EVERYTHING WAS SO SEDUCTIVE! Luckily for me, Teuchi-san was in the kitchen, and Sasuke just smiled at me the whole time, like he was <em>expecting me <em>to tell him the cause of my boner. He kept his hand there, and I thought he was going to reach over and rub me but to my disappointment, he just retracted his hand back to continue eating his ramen. I saw him...I saw him blush. I know I was freakin' red half the time, but I saw him blush!

Sasuke Uchiha! The cold-hearted bastard of Konoha, BLUSHED! I was actually dumbfounded when I saw him blush because I've never seen him blush like that before. But the good thing that I noticed, why did he put his hand on my thigh, and why did he blush?

He obviously has some kind of attraction to me! Or maybe he was just horny himself and placed his hand on my thigh? OR, he just happened to have a hand spasm. Who knows? But he HAS to have some kind of attraction to me! You don't know how happy I am right now. I feel like jumping up and down in happiness.

**tbc :3**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I actually began part of this fic on Microsoft Word, and i suddenly got irritated because IT KEPT CHANGING 'SASUKE' TO 'SAUCE'. ASDFHGKAPWD **RAAAAGE.** D: And idk how i'm going to have this story go out. Maybe like, Naruto in his first person POV venting to 'you'. Yeah? Yeah. LOL.

Did anyone watch the new No. 6 episode? *n* I AM STILL WAITING FOR NEZUMI AND SHION TO HAVE SEX OKAY. UWAAAAH.

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 2<strong>

Today...was...horrendous, yet totally fucking amazing. I can't even fully explain what exactly happened today!

Remember last night's 'adventure'? Uh, yeah. A certain pink-haired kunoichi was watching us from afar and she kind of got _really freakin' pissed_ and almost beat me to death. ALMOST. I was walking down the busy streets of Konoha, and she just pops out of nowhere and grabs my hand. She's like, ''Weh weh weh, Naruto, you come with me right this instant!'' When she said instant, I immediately thought of instant ramen, so I thought she was going to treat me to ramen, right? But no! She just turns all berserk and pulls me aside to some abandoned forest or something, throws me on the ground, and beats the shit out of me! She was yelling. If I remember, she went...

''NARUTO UZUMAKI! HOW DARE YOU LET _MY _PRECIOUS SASUKE-KUN TOUCH YOU! I WILL NOT ACCEPT THE FACT THAT HE IS GAY AND YOU WILL _NOT _TURN GAY AS LONG AS I AM LIVING! ...OR DYING! EITHER WAY, YOU WILL NOT TURN GAY FOR MY SASUKE-KUN, YOU HEAR ME?''

I was so scared, I literally pissed myself. I feel like pissing myself right now as I am telling you this.

Another certain someone just _happened_ to stop by and saved my life. Sasuke. Oh, how much I love him. He totally just went all out on Sakura-chan and told her to 'mind her own goddamn business and stop being a little snoop'. He even said that if he EVER saw her try to kill me again, he was going to kill her, for real this time. Believe me, my insides were exploding with joy. Like, if you cut me open, it wouldn't be blood. It will be yellow. So much freakin' yellow. Yellow is the color of joy, right? Well, it _could_ be rainbows. I'm not sure. I'd prefer orange, but orange will be...

What am I talking about? That was totally out of the concept!

Anyway, after that scene, Sakura-chan and him had the BIGGEST stare-down EVER! And then she pussied out and left. Uh...hehe, don't tell her I said that or I will die.

When she left, the teme kneeled down infront of me and brushed my hair back. He asked me, ''Are you okay, Naruto?'' I could have sworn that he was frowning. Usually, whenever he'd see me in a beat-up condition, he'd just worsen it by kicking me on the stomach and telling me to 'be a man and get up', but this time, he actually asked me if I was okay! I mean, SERIOUSLY? If this isn't attraction, I don't know what the hell is. Because to me, this is pure love. Well, getting to it. He examined all my cuts and bruises and healed them a bit with his chakra, thanks to his medic lessons from Sakura-chan herself. I was so touched. It was a moment of PURE GOD DAMN LOVE, until he smirked and pinched my cheeks and said his trademark ''Usuratonkachi''.

''WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?'' I screamed, and he fell on the ground laughing. I didn't know what was so funny, but when I heard him laugh, I couldn't help but smile. I mean, that's a rare opportunity right there! You don't just see _the _Sasuke Uchiha laughing every day.

If his name was placed into one of those fancy-schmancy dictionaries, the definition will be _Depressing. _

After a while he stopped laughing and he looked up at me with those tear stained onyx orbs. And then he leaned to me and gave me one of the most comforting hugs I have ever gotten in my life. I heard him whisper, ''I'm so glad you're alright.'' and he dug his face into my neck and took a real big sniff. I almost thought he was about to sneeze, but then he sighed. I don't know what he was doing, because I don't remember if I took a shower today or not, and what if he was disgusted by the way I smelled? I don't even know how I smell! Do I smell like girl? I mean...Sakura-chan smells like baby powder, and I KNOW THIS BECAUSE SHE'S HUGGED ME BEFORE. God knows what the other girls smell like, because I DON'T JUST WALK UP TO RANDOM PEOPLE AND DIG MY FACE INTO THEIR NECK AND TAKE LONG SNIFFS LIKE IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE SEDUCTIVE.

Come to think of it, is this what the bastard does for free time? Sasuke's really weird now…

I was obviously flustered - dammit, whenever I'm around this bastard I'm ALWAYS flustered! He pulls away, looks me straight into my eyes and then just vanishes with the speed of….the speed of…..LIGHT! Yeah! He vanished with the speed of fucking light. Actually, he just gathered some chakra on his feet and leapt away, but come on. I'm being metaphoric here. Something like that. I am not good with big words, okay?

I didn't even get to tell him that I like him! Well, I pretty much love him now, but that can wait later on. My main accomplishment right now is to tell him how much he makes me melt, makes me smile, makes my insides go wild...

Do you even know how much I like-slash-love this guy? Well, I like-slash-love him so much that there isn't a NUMBER made to compare my like-slash-love for him. I...Everything he does makes me want to fangirl squeal.

Fa-fangirl squeal? You think I _fangirl_ for the Uchiha? Please!

...

Okay, yes. Maybe I do. But I'm a guy, so that's awkward, right? Wrong. I am bisexual-to-the-point-that-I-think-I-am-gay enough to know that having a grown 21 year old man ''fangirl'' over a 22 year old man is NOT awkward. In fact, it is _perfectly normal_, in... some... nations.

*Cough*

* * *

><p>Wooh, I finished! Took about 30 minutes max. I could have uploaded it in a much earlier time when readers are most active but I was too busy myself, watching my daily dose of yaoi shows. (oh my, that rhymed.) :')<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the shooper late updates! I'll have a few chapters up soon :)

* * *

><p>I am Uzumaki Naruto, and you probably already know that. I like-slash-love Uchiha Sasuke, and you probably already know that too. I don't care. I just feel like repeating everything I said earlier on. I am <em>so<em>not in a good mood right now. And you ask why? It's actually quite a funny story, hahahahaha...No. I was planning on seducing him so that he will finally give up his asexuality and tell me that he is head-over-heels for me, and then we'll go back to his or my place and make some hot sex tapes.

That was the _plan._That was not what happened. Not exactly, anyway.

I avoided Sakura-chan's bad side today, at least. I told her that I wasn't gay (lie) and she didn't say anything rude to me too! I think that was only because she thinks that Sasuke wiretapped me and that she was only saving her own life. I saved her life so much times and this is how she thanks me? WHATEVER MAN, WHATEVER.

Hinata overheard the conversation, and she asked me who I was falling for. She was like,

''N-N-N-Naruto-kun, who were y-you a-accused of being gay for?''

Why in the-

I don't know, Hinata is like an unanswered question. I barely know anything about her. I think it's really cute when she calls me ''Naruto-kun'' though. She's the only girl around my age that still calls me Naruto-kun. (I mean, dude, I'm 21. But then again, Sakura still calls Sasuke 'her precious Sasuke-kun...) I had no choice but to lie to her also, because I didn't want anyone hating me because I was bisexual-to-the-point-that-I-think-I-am-gay. I told her,

''Haha, Hinata-chan, I'm not gay.'' (lie) I patted her shoulder and strolled away from the two kunoichis. Just as I was about to run as fast as I could back home so that no one else would question about my sexuality, the bastard appears infront of me. He had the most saddening look in his eyes, and he avoided looking straight into my face. It was an awkward moment - it was silent, the wind was blowing, and he looked like he was going somewhere and I was blocking his way, so I moved aside. But he just...stayed there!

The teme finally looked up after five minutes or so and looked at me. The words he said are still running about in my head.

''You're not gay, Naruto?'' he whispered. Not really a whisper, but more like a super-hushed voice. It was hot. If he called my name in that tone of voice I'd break down and literally beg him to fu-

I just blushed and asked him, ''Why does it concern you, teme?'' And he just looked so fucking pissed, I swear, if I even mumbled another word he would have pounded my ass to the ground. Pounded my ass, in the beat-up sort of way, not the hot...sex... sort of way...

''Do you _not _understand, dobe?'' He stepped closer to me.

Every step he took, my breath hitched up. My vision started blurring, and I felt my cheeks heat up. It was like life and death. Sasuke was pissed beyond hell and if I didn't fix it soon, I'D be the one facing death. So I blurted out, ''Yes, Sasuke-teme, I _don't _understand. I believe you owe me an explanation.''

''I have no concern for your need of an explanation. I'm just shocked that you didn't notice my rapidly increasing attraction to you, usurakontachi. Don't you get it? I _LOVE_ you, and you just confessed you weren't gay. Do you know how it feels, to have someone you've fallen so hard for, just confess that they don't swing that way? Well, Naruto, it feels like shit. I hope you know, that it feels like complete and utter _shit_.''

When he said that, I wanted to punch him and pummel him to the ground. Not gay? Not gay my ass!

''You bastard! Out of the fucking blue you confess your fucking love to me and just accuse me of my sexuality? What the fuck is wrong with you? You...you...TEME! I FUCKING HATE YOU!'' Pouting, I cross my arms and turn around, showing my back to him. But seriously, I was fucking blushing as hell, I swear- I was red as Sasuke's tomato soup.

And then, I felt his arms wrap around my waist, pulling me closely to him. His body heat, his scent, his voice...

''Naruto, you don't hate me. I know you want me...just as much as I do...''

God, DAMN! You could smell the seductiveness in the air! But that's not the best part!

''You want me, right, Narutoooooo?''

''Stop saying embarrassing things!'' _I feel like I'm going to die._

''Just admit it, dobe.'' He spun me around and dove straight in for a kiss. Not just a kiss...but more like heaven. Heaven? Yes...heaven. It was a passion-filled, tongue-twisting heaven. Literally. Oh, man, if I can just relive that kiss one more time, I would be the happiest man alive. I wish I could show you how it felt like- I mean, it was just fucking ecstatic.

After the kiss, he pulled away and looked down at my flustered eyes. ''Naruto, you are beautiful. Don't let anyone say otherwise.''

_He called me beautiful! _BEAUTIFUL, MAN, BEAUTIFUL! When he said that, I felt like flaunting my body infront of those Konoha models and telling them that Uchiha Sasuke called ME beautiful, and not them. ...that made me sound a bit selfish, but I don't care. Sasuke loves me! ME! And not anyone else! I am the luckiest man in the world.

My name is Uzumaki Naruto, and I am officially in love with the bastard Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

><p>dfghsklaoep i am not satisfied with this chapter :| it's short and boring...ugh. I HATE BEING UNINSPIRED.<p>

while i might go on a short hiatus, i will find the spark that ignites this story and my typing hands. and maybe a bag of sour patch kids.


End file.
